Second Jack?
by EvilNubia
Summary: Jacks having bad dreams what are they all about...Second Jack? What does that mean? Jack and the Xiaolin Warriors go on a brilliant adventure to find out jack's other past.A brilliant adventure. ClayxMim RiaxChey KimikoxJack JackxZoey and much more. Thank
1. Dreams

**Second Jack?**

(N/A this is my second fic and I think its good okay.)

(I would like to thank my best friends who are involved in here. Hope you like being in stories. All the new people are my friends okay and I'm in it to. The girl who scares Jack in his dream is my friend to but I'll give you more info after the last Chapter. Enjoy cause I did.)

**Chapter 1.**

"Hay, where am I?" Jack scouted the empty land nervously. All the eye could see was complete and utter darkness.

Jack walked around for a while. "Okay this is really strange…OH MY GOD!"

Jack stared in horror at the dead body that lay in front of him. It was a girl round about 14 she was lying on her side. She was very pale she had long lush black hair and had little cute freckles.

Jack bent down to see if she was alive, she didn't look damaged. He picked up her ghostly hand and felt for a pulse, nothing no pulse at all.

Jack stepped back with shock as he saw the girl's hand twitch. How was it possible she was dead he was sure of it. The girl stood up half of her face was covered by complete darkness he could only make out the right side of her face. She was very beautiful although freaked out he couldn't help but sigh.

She glared at Jack in a very uncomfortable way making Jack feel very nervous. He watched as she lifted her hand and pointed straight at him.

"You." She said quietly in a weak but insane voice. "You, you, you, you…listen you know who you are."

Jack speechless didn't say a thing.

"You know what you did."

Suddenly loud screams of men, women and children in agony filled the empty space around him. Jack fell to the ground with shock and whined to himself.

"What, what did I do?" Jack started to cry.

The girl walked closer still pointing her finger. Jack covered his ears as the screams became louder and louder.

"You are death!" The girl roared as she hurtled towards Jack.

Jack screamed in horror as the girl made a huge gash in his face. Blood dripped down his hand.

"You are special." The girl calmed down and slowed down a bit. "But you know death and life."

Jack still scared but confused shock his head, but did not speak.

"You know that your true self was sent to you. You're a second boy."

As soon as those words slipped from the girl's mouth she disappeared.

Jack stood up shaking. He looked up there was now a mirror where there had once been a girl. Jack walked up to it and…

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

There in the mirror stood a…

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Jack woke up and fell out of bed screaming in a high-pitched tone. He pulled the blankets off the bed and rolled around holding them tight.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Wuya (in ghost form) floated towards the screaming boy.

"JACK!"

Wuya floated close to his face, all she could see in his eyes was pain agony and death itself. Wuya screamed and flew backwards.

----Xiaolin Temple----

Everyone was still fast asleep at the Temple, I mean it was only 2am. Except one person…Kimiko lay awake dreaming about her one and only crush…

"Jack." She sighed to herself. "He's such a creep but those goggles make him look so cute and cuddly. A bet he's like that inside, inside his dark body there's really a warm loving heart."

Kimiko rolled onto her side and picked up a photo of her and Riamundo at Disneyland, in the background Jack was flying towards them holding out the silkspinner.

Kimiko kissed Jack and then placed the photo back down next to her head.

Kimiko smiled lightly and then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning everyone was around the dining table eating their breakfast.

"So I had this weird dream…um pie…well anyway." Clay swallowed the chunk of pie then carried on talking. "Yep I had a weird dream, it was about this girl who I've never met before. She had lovely long silky blonde hair, light skin and the deepest ocean blue eyes I've ever seen. Yep she was defiantly something."

"Wow she sounds like a hottie." Riamundo raised his head to look at Clay. "Defiantly your type."

"Well um thanks."

Not knowing what she was doing Kimiko sighed with love and rested her head on the table.

"Are you all right Kim?"

Riamundo tilted his head to one side.

"Kim?"

Kimiko lifted her head back off the table. "Sorry just a little tired, I was up till 5am last night."

Omi not taking notice of Kimiko and Riamundo continued to question Clay.

"So you had never seen her before."

"No never."

"And she just happened to be in your dream."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"So did you catch the hot chicks name?"

Clay turned to Riamundo.

"Actually I think I did it was something like…um…Miriam."

"Wow hot name."

"Yep, pretty name even prettier girl. If only it wasn't a dream…oh well I guess life's like that."

Kimiko pushed back her chair and was about to exit the room when,

"Where you going Kim?"

Kimiko immediately turned around.

"I'm just going away to think."

"Well okay but…"

Riamundo paused as Dojo sped towards them holding the Shen-gong-wu scroll.

"Don't mean to spoil your breakfast kids but I spy with my little eye something beginning with Wu."

Dojo came to a screeching halt.

"What's the Shen-gong-wu Dojo?"

The four friends crowded around the panting Dragon.

"Pheww." Dojo wiped his forehead. "It's called the gem feeder, it's a choker with a spider on the end and in the belly of the spider is an Onyx. It traps the enemy's soul in the gem and the enemy will be stuck there, motionless intil the souls returned. It's also a good Wu for loners."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because the soul is trapped inside the gem you can talk to them, people may think your weird talking to a choker but then it's company. Actually Dashe once trapped five souls in there and well let's just say they didn't exactly like get on, it was a laugh though."

"Well what are we waiting for." Said Clay cheerful. "Let's go!"


	2. Gem feeder

**Chapter 2.**

**Gem feeder.**

(N/A you heard of Mim/Miriam but there's more friends to come, Hope you liked it Miriam. Anyone interested giggle.)

----Jack Spicer's evil lair----

Jack had now calmed down from his experience but was now lacking brain food (oxygen).

Jack sat down and held his head.

"I feel so ill."

"Stop moaning!" Shouted Wuya. "ARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Jack jumped off the chair and screamed his girlie scream.

"I'm sensing a new Shen-gong-wu. Ah yes the gem feeder, a very evil Shen-gong-wu if used in the wrong hands."

Beep-beep-beep!

Jack's detecto-bot had just sensed the Shen-gong-wu too.

"Yes! As soon as I get this Wu I can I like lettuce."

"What!"

"I like potatoes too."

"Grrrr maybe we should go now and get some oxygen in that head of yours."

"YES SIR!"

Jack saluted to Wuya.

"Grrrrr."

Wuya flew through the wall out into the back garden. Jack attempted to do the same thing but finally gave up and sat cross legged on the floor after trying seven times.

Wuya flew back in.

"Well?"

"I can't go, I'm trapped."

Wuya sighed and pointed to the door.

"Up there you idiot."

Jack stood up and nodded, Wuya watched as Jack attempted to climb the stairs.

----Xiaolin Warriors----

Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Riamundo were now flying through the air on Dojo's back.

Clay and Omi were talking between each other, sharing gossip whatevah, Riamundo on the other hand was watching Kimiko. She hadn't been that chatty since they had been air-born.

Kimiko looked empty as if no one was home.

"_I wonder what's going on in her head."_ Riamundo thought to himself.

He was about to tap Kimiko on the shoulder when he was interrupted by Dojo.

"Ah hear we are, the beautiful Island of Barbados."

"Wow!" Kimiko said bewildered by the sight of the beautiful island. "I've always wanted to come back to Barbados."

"You mean you've been here before."

"Yeah when I was little, it was my best vacation ever."

Riamundo sighed with relief. _"At least she's talking again."_

"Okay here we are kids, prepare for landing."

Dojo gracefully landed on a private beech, luckily no one was using it.

"Wow Dojo, nice landing."

"Well Clay your not the only one who has skills." Dojo rubbed his claws (nails) against his chest.

Riamundo looked up into the sky. "Well at least the creep isn't here."

"Hay!"

Riamundo quickly turned around in his fighting position expecting it to be Jack but instead Kimiko stood there, arms folded.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Oh nothing."

Riamundo shrugged and turned back to the others.

Riamundo rubbed his hands together.

"Let's find this Wu."

An hour had gone still no Jack and no Wu.

Kimiko started to worry, she had excepted the fact that she had a major crush on him and decided to live with it.

"_Where's Jack, he's never this late for a revealing."_

"Hay friends come over here!"

Everyone rushed over to Omi.

"I believe we have found the gem feeder."


	3. Ria, the girl and gem feeder

**Chapter 3.**

**Ria, the girl and the Gem feeder.**

(N/A I introduce my best friend here, okay and I've described her in the way she looks, so it's all true.)

Omi was pointing at a lovely looking girl who had just hired the beach.

"Wow." Riamundo stood with his mouth agape.

"Now Riamundo she may be a pretty lady but you shouldn't treat girls like that."

Riamundo totally ignoring Clay tided his shreds up, pushed back his hair and made his 'I'm really strong look at me' pose.

He walked over to the girl.

"Oh no." The three remaining warriors slapped their hands on their faces.

The girl hadn't noticed Riamundo walking up to her, she was lying on her back facing directly at the sky.

"Yes peace and quiet at last."

Riamundo stopped beside the girl, his eyes sparkled with delight as her beauty dazzled him. Riamundo knew she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his whole life, even he could never imagine a creature prettier than her.

Riamundo looked the girl up and down.

The girl looked about 13, she had long straight blonde angelic hair, and she had no fringe but instead she had shorter hair covering her left eye. She was quite small but had a slim figure and had slightly tanned skin, she also had a little beauty spot on the side of her cheek, which made her look even more attractive in Riamundo's eyes.

The girl was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a black bikini, which had the words 'I'm a rocker I don't care', printed on it in red and silver letters. Also on the back of the bikini it read 'The Rolling Stones' and it had their logo on too.

"Wow." Riamundo sighed. "She's hot and into all the right clothes."

"Thanks."

Riamundo quickly snapped out of his trance and looked back at the girl's face.

Slowly the girl lifted the sunglasses off her head.

Riamundo's face filled with lust as he saw the girls beautiful turquoise eyes surrounded by blue eyeliner.

"Hi my names Cheyenne. What's yours?"

"Cheyenne, I mean its such a beautiful name."

"Thanks but you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh right sorry, my name is…urr." Riamundo stared at the girl speechless as she sat up and flicked her hair back.

"His names Riamundo but you can call him Ria, I'm Kimiko this is Omi and Clay." Kimiko smiled at the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty little lady."

"Shesh, thanks."

"Cheyenne you're such a beautiful girl, only a goddess can look as good as you."

"Oh thanks, you're so cute." Cheyenne hugged Omi tight Omi sighed and went a cherry red.

He wasn't the only one who was blushing, Riamundo had gone from a blush to a class 3 deadly red.

When Cheyenne had finally let go of Omi she dived into her bag and pulled at a POSSY2399 mobile and dialled a number.

Kimiko face started to fill with jealousy. "You've got the POSSY2399 mobile."

"Yeah sure, my mum got it for me. Now does anyone want pizza?"

"All right you go girl!" Riamundo shouted with a huge grin on his face.

Cheyenne giggled slightly, it sounded like music too Riamundo's ears.

"Well I guess Ria answered for all of you. I'll call them now."

"_She renumbers my name!"_

Cheyenne started to talk on the phone.

"Omi." Clay whispered. "I thought you said the girl had the gem feeder."

"She did."

"So where's it now."

"I don't know? She was carrying it in her hand when I saw."

"Well maybe we should check with Dojo. Where is Dojo?"

Clay and Omi quickly glanced around the beech.

"Hm, must have gone and got himself lost."

"We shall find him."

Riamundo had heard what Clay and Omi ha been saying. "Wait a minute guys, chill. Don't get all worried, I'm sure he'll turn up if we stay here then he'll know where to find us. It's not like he's stuck or anything."

----Meanwhile elsewhere----

"Um guys, ur guys. I'm kinda stuck her. GUYS!" Dojo was hanging off one of the large buildings.

"HELP ME!"

(N/A I don't know how he got up there and I don't care, I just think it's unusual.)


	4. Proud to be British

**Chapter 4.**

**Proud to be British. **

(N/A okay Cheyenne like the story, and how about the rest of u please reviews. I've only had one for my first fic and that's it I want to feel proud.)

----Back to the monks----

"Um guys I've ordered the pizza, is anything wrong."

Clay was about to answer but was interrupted by Riamundo.

"No everything's fine."

"Good, by the way I was pretty sure the newspaper read this was a private beech so what are you guys doing on it?"

"Well we're foreigners so we didn't know this beech was private, we thought it was an ordinary beech."

"Oh." Cheyenne shrugged. "I'm a foreigner to you know."

"Cool, where do you came from?"

Riamundo sat next to the girl.

"Well, you say first where you come from and then I'll tell you."

"Okay, I come from Brazil, Kimiko comes from Tokyo, Clay Texas and Omi Kyoto in Japan."

"Wow so how do you know each other?"

"Well we all live in Japan now, In a temple and we…"

"Ria."

"What."

Kimiko made the quit while you're a-head sign.

Riamundo nodded.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, you haven't told me where you come from yet."

"Oh right sorry, I'm on holiday at the moment I really come from Britain."

"Well you don't look or sound British."

"Well I am, all my bloods British."

"I thought British people were meant to be all posh and sound really well weird?"

"No silly that's only in storeys, unless the English sound like that I'm not sure actually."

"Why don't you live in England?"

"No I would hate to live there, I live in Wales. I'm Welsh."

"So do you talk that weird language that no one can be bothered to learn."

"No silly." Cheyenne laughed a bit. "I hate that language we have to learn it at the school I think it's dead boring."

Riamundo became a little confused. "Wait a second but you come from Wales."

"Yes."

"So how come."

"Oh right I know what you're thinking. No I come from south Wales only the North and West speak that silly language. I come from the City Newport."

Cheyenne put on a proud look.

"Sorry I'm just very proud to be from Newport, actually I'm very proud to be British."

Kimiko rushed towards Riamundo and Cheyenne.

"Sorry guys to brake your conversation but Cheyenne do you have a black choker that…"

"You mean this?"

Cheyenne pulled out the gem feeder from her bag.

"I was using it as a key-ring. What do you need it for?"

"Look sorry Cheyenne but do you mind if we keep that, Jack's been seen in the town and…"

"JACKS BEEN SEEN IN BARBADOS!"

"Yep sorry Ria."

"Who's Jack?"

"Don't worry you'll probably see him any minute. Please can we have the choker, it's important."

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks."

Riamundo were about to turn around when they heard a scream.

"What the hell is that?"

Cheyenne pointing behind the Warriors.

They turned around in fighting position.


	5. The new apprentice

**Chapter 5.**

**The new apprentice.**

(N/A u will all hopefully enjoy this u'r what I care about the most, my reviewers come first in life.)

Wuya floated right in front of them.

"So where's Jack Wuya, have you lost him." Taunted Kimiko.

"As a matter of fact Kimiko he's just being sick in those bushes."

Wuya pointed at some bushes near a fence, where Kimiko could just make out a red head behind them.

"Oh god." Kimiko gasped. "Is he okay."

"Kimiko why the hell are you worrying about him, he's the enemy."

Kimiko looked back and hung her head in shame.

"Wuya prepare for a merciful…"

Jack was now walking out the bushes he was wobbling all over the place.

"Wow! Is he drunk or something?"

Wuya turned to look at Jack. "Well Riamundo, let's just say his brain is lacking energy."

Jack waddled over to the five children.

"Hi."

"Jack are you okay?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Um well."

Cheyenne stood up slowly and walked towards the ill boy.

"Oh you poor thing, he's suffering from OyxH2o."

"What."

"It's when your body lacks so much oxygen that it mixes with the water in your body not your blood, so leaving the victim suffer from memory loss and human dignity. Also he can't concentrate hard ether. The poor soul probably doesn't even realise who you are."

Cheyenne rubbed Jack's head as if he was a dog.

"All you have to do is let him sleep, that's the only way he'll go back into his original state."

Everyone stared at the girl in dismay.

"So all I have to do is let him sleep, but what if a Wu reveals itself?"

"A WHAT?"

"Oh nothing."

Kimiko walked up to Jack and rubbed his forehead.

Riamundo not taking any notice of Kimiko looked Wuya straight in the face.

"Looks like this Wu is ours."

"You may have won this time but it won't last for long." Wuya gave a cackle as she flew off into the air leaving Jack behind.

"So what do we do with him now."

"Well I guess we'll have to take him back to the temple."

"WHAT Clay! What are you thinking! We can't take him back with us!"

"Clay is right, as Xiaolin Warriors we must help the weak even if it is Jack Spicer."

"Well I guess we should go and find Dojo and head on out of here."

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong!"

They all turned to look at Cheyenne who was now on her mobile.

"One moment…yeah…thanks mum…right okay tat ta…oh wait…send them to Japan…yep…that must be the place…a temple…yep…okay that is the place thanks mum I'll miss you."

Riamundo raised an eyebrow.

Cheyenne closed her mobile and looked at the others.

"Well you wouldn't leave without me would you?"

"You mean your coming back to the temple with us."

"Yep if that's all right."

Kimiko jumped and sang with joy. "Of course it's okay, I've finally got a girl bud to talk to. Yippee!"

Kimiko hugged Cheyenne really hard.

"Wicked that's great!" Cried Riamundo.

Soon Cheyenne found herself covered by people.

Jack just looked at them stupidly then clapped his hands.


	6. The Angel

**Chapter 6.**

**The Angel.**

(N/A I going to tell u a secret my name is Zoey and the girl in here is me okay because I like jack Spicer and he's mine so back off. Hope you like confusing dreams.)

----Xiaolin Temple----

That evening, the Xiaolin Monks had come home with a new apprentice. Master Thung had given Cheyenne her very own room, right next to Kimiko's. On the other hand Jack didn't get his own room, in fact he got Riamundo's. Riamundo had to share Clay's.

It was 12am Riamundo lay awake as Clay snored his heart out.

"Man stupid Jack, stupid Master Thung, stupid Clay and his snoring." Riamundo grumbled to himself.

He turned over to face the wall.

"Why couldn't I have been moved into Omi's room, at least he doesn't snore."

Meanwhile in Riamundo's room Jack was in a deep sleep, but who said it was a nice one.

"Oh no, not here again."

Jack pulled his PJ top over his head.

"If that girl's here I'm going to scream."

Again the landscape was covered with complete darkness.

"Hello!" Jack called. "Anyone (gulp) here?"

Something replied "Hello, who was that?"

Jack fell onto the cold floor.

A bright light shone in his face.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, I'll come over in a minute. What's your name?"

The voice sounded male. "My names…j…Jack."

"Okay Jack I'll be over there soon, just hold on okay hold on."

"Hold on to what?"

The voice of the man did not reply, instead screams of people filled the area around him.

"HELP US PLEASE!"

"OH GOD HAS SENT EVIL TO RID OF US!"

"HELP!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jack cried. Jack tried to get up but something was lying on his chest and legs. Tears started to poor down his cheeks.

Soon the soothing male voice replied. "Don't worry Jack, I'm coming to you next."

Jack calmed down a bit as a bright light came towards him.

"Am I dead?" He asked the bright light.

"No, you're one of the lucky ones."

"But what happened I don't understand, where am I?"

The light didn't answer instead it shone down on Jack's body.

Jack screamed with terror as he saw two huge planks of wood covering his lower body.

"Oh dear." He heard the light say quietly to itself.

Jack was stunned with horror, he tried to speak but he couldn't move his mouth to the words.

"Right okay Jack wait here I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going, don't leave…me."

Jack looked around to see if he could make out anything.

Nothing he couldn't see anything and the only thing he could hear was screams of people in pain.

Jack tried to lift the planks of wood off his chest that was forcing him onto the ground.

He screamed in agony and let go of the wood as a shook of pain ran through his body.

He lay there breathing heavily.

"I'm going to die."

"Are you okay?"

Jack looked to his side.

There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

"WOW, you must be an angel." Jack said weakly.

The girl walked over to Jack. Although Jack couldn't actually see perfectly what she looked like he still thought she was beautiful.

"No you're not going to die. You're going to stay here with me, okay Jack."

"How do you know my name?"

The beautiful girl didn't answer instead she knelt down and clutched Jack's hand.

Jack looked into her bright eyes. She was truly a beautiful creature.

"You're an angel, coming to take me away aren't you?"

"No you're going to leave this building alive."

"Building?"

"Don't worry Jack."

The soothing sound of her musical voice soon sent Jack into a light sleep.

(N/A I don't know how it's possible for someone to fall asleep when there already asleep, but oh well.)


	7. The Ring Picture

**Chapter 7.**

**The Ring Picture.**

(N/A cool so far isn't it well read more and more reviews. I'd like to thank backubear for the first review, tell more people. You're truly brill thanks.)

"HELP!" Jack woke up immediately. (N/A in his dream)

He looked around he couldn't see the girl anymore.

Now that she was gone Jack felt as if he had failed on looking after her and burst into tears.

Then, as if by magic seven men with torches in weird suites came towards him.

"Don't worry." Said one of the men. "I called more of my team."

Jack could still here screams but they seemed to be a lot quieter.

"Jack!" Jack turned to look at the girl who had tried to save him being pulled away by one of the men.

"I'll always be with you, I will never leave you!"

As those words came from the girl's mouth, Jack watched as a huge pile of rubble fell from the ceiling and crushed the girl and man.

A huge scream filled the room.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Jack. "I didn't get to see what she really looked like. I wanted to be with her!"

The six remaining men walked closer and closer to Jack.

"It's all right son. You'll be fine."

It was as if they hadn't even seen what had happened.

The room got brighter and brighter.

Jack turned back to look at the pile of rubble and gasped tearfully as he saw the beautiful young girl's arm, the only visible thing.

He arm was so slim and full of colour, the fingers so feminine and delicate, and on the girl's middle finger was the most unusual but pretty ring he had ever seen. It was Gold but painted red, in the middle it had a huge Onyx and in the centre of the Onyx was a picture of the girl, but it was so small Jack couldn't see her face properly.

"Don't worry Jack can you hear me Jack!"

Jack's eyes started to close.

"Help."

"WAAAA!" Jack screamed as he fell off the bed yet again.

"Where am I, what am I doing here?"

Jack turned to look at the small clock at the side of the bed.

It was 6:35am.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to have to stop eating cheese before bed."

Jack cupped his hands around his face and filled them with tears.

"What's going on?" he sobbed.

Half an hour later everyone was at the dining table eating their breakfast, this included Jack.

Cheyenne and Kimiko had dressed each other up.

Cheyenne was dressed in red rolling stones T-shirt that had a white under sleeved T-shirt, a mini punk Puca skirt, long black and red stockings and a huge pair of Doctor Martins. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails. She had her usually blue eyeliner on and lip-gloss.

But in Riamundo's eyes she was such a hot chick he wished he could kiss her there and then.

Kimiko was wearing a black baggy convict shirt (only pretend), a black beach skirt, black and grey stockings and a pair of black and red converts.

She had black eyeliner and purple lipstick, her hair was dyed pink and tied up in bunches.

"Wow." Clay said speechless at Kimiko's appearance. "I've never seen you dress like that before Kimiko."

"What don't you like it." Kimiko gave a little twirl.

"Well I don't mean to be rude, but that might have suited Cheyenne more than you."

"WHAT!"

A few minutes later Clay was lying on the floor battered.

"It looks good on me too." Kimiko turned around in a huff and stomped out of the room.

Everyone else was wearing their usually clothes.

"I'm going to get a bandage." Said Clay rubbing his arm.

"Okay." Riamundo called as Clay left the room. Riamundo, still munching on his bread got his knife and folk and cut a big chunk off Clay's beef stake and shoved it in his mouth.

Cheyenne giggled, Riamundo was now her number one favourite. She thought he was cute and very determined and she loved the way he always pulled pranks on people and tried not to swear when they caught him but couldn't help it.

She sighed as Riamundo finished off the rest of Clay's breakfast knowing that when he came back he would become really angry and try to strangle him.

Omi was laughing with Riamundo as he finished the last piece of stake.

Jack was not taking notice of what was going on around him, he wasn't lacking oxygen anymore but he was worried.

His dreams were getting weirder by the second.

"_What's going on?"_Jack thought back to the first dream he had. _"What did that girl mean when she said I was a second boy? Did she mean a second Jack? No that's impossible there's no such thing as…"_

"Jack?"

"_Well why did she come back from the dead, that's the only explanation…"_

"Jack."

"_That will explain last nights dream as well…it's the only correct answer…"_

"JACK!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Jack it's just me."

"Huh right hi Riamundo."

"Are you still lacking oxygen?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"What possibly could be thinking at a time like this, we're eating breakfast."


	8. Flirt

**Chapter 8.**

**Flirt.**

(N/A this is kinda short hope u'r enjoying it so far. Great, do any of you like cat fights then u'll like this fight he he.)

"HOLLLLLLY SHIT!"

"What the hell was THAT!"

Riamundo, Cheyenne, Omi and Jack ran out of the dining room.

Kimiko came running round the corner and bumped into the others.

"What's going on? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I think it was Clay."

"Wow but Clay doesn't swear."

"Just come on."

They all ran out of the Temple intil they found Clay staring out of the main entrance.

"What's wrong Clay?" Yelled Riamundo.

Clay was shaking like mad.

He pointed into the air.

They all rushed around Clay to see what he was pointing at.

Dojo was flying in the sky towards the temple.

"What's wrong Dojo can go out on his own."

"No partner it's much…m…more than that b b b…because oh pollux!"

"Clay!" Yelled Kimiko Cheyenne covered Omi's ears. "Omi is younger than us, renember don't say that."

Clay was staring at Dojo making his way to the temple really slowly.

"Are you sure he hasn't caught OxyH2o too." Riamundo whispered in Cheyenne's ear. Riamundo blushed Cheyenne saw this and rubbed his cheek.

Although Kimiko loved Jack with her life she just couldn't show it out in the open, not yet.

But Kimiko couldn't help but feel like a weak link when Riamundo flirted with Cheyenne why wasn't Jack doing the same thing? Maybe he didn't feel the same but then maybe he did. He always looked at her as if he had some sought of feeling for her. Maybe she wasn't as pretty as she thought she was maybe she was ugly.

Kimiko could feel jealousy burn up in her face.

"Come on Clay its only Dojo, no biggy."

"No but I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong come on Cheyenne."

Riamundo rapped his arms around Cheyenne.

That was the last straw for Kimiko she couldn't take anymore, she was going to explode.

"Oh okay, coming Kimiko?" called Cheyenne.

Kimiko was so jealous that you could see the heat rising in her head.

"Kimiko?"


	9. Cat fight

**Chapter 9.**

**Cat Fight.**

(N/A sorry it was this chapter that has a cat-fight but enjoy and Miriam Cheyenne you'll think this is cool especially you Mim. Muhahahhaha evil slogan.)

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Screamed Kimiko.

Kimiko ran towards the screaming Cheyenne.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

Kimiko grabbed Cheyenne by the arms just as she was about to turn around and run. She pulled her down and pressed her against the cold concrete floor.

Although Cheyenne had just joined the temple she knew a lot of tricks that Kimiko didn't know.

"Kimiko!" Yelled Clay rushing towards the girl's.

Jack had snapped out of his trance and was now watching the fight.

Clay pulled Kimiko's arm of Cheyenne, but Cheyenne didn't just step out, she immediately clutched Kimiko's legs and yanked them up.

Kimiko screamed as Clay let go of her and allowed Cheyenne to hold her up side down.

"Hay you could have held onto me you know!"

"Sorry she surprised me there."

Kimiko flicked her body up towards Cheyenne and jumped of her shoulders.

"Ha!" Cheyenne laughed.

Kimiko flipped behind her and grabbed her legs in the same way.

Cheyenne struggled trying to get a grip.

"So who's so tough now?"

"I still am!"

Everyone watched in amazement as a grin crept onto Cheyenne's face. She grabbed hold of Kimiko's legs and flipped backward taking Kimiko with her. Kimiko flew through the way air and crashed onto the ground.

Cheyenne stood in a fighting position and flicked her short strands of hair that hung in her face back.

"Okay girls calm down!" Riamundo ran and grabbed Kimiko before she could pounce on Cheyenne again.

Clay grabbed Cheyenne, then he noticed Dojo fly over him.

Clay gulped hard, let go of Cheyenne and ran over to Dojo.

Dojo landed on the platform.

"See Clay its only Dojo."

Riamundo, Kimiko, Omi, Cheyenne and Jack ran over to Clay.

Clay was revealed when he saw no one on Dojo's back.

Then suddenly…

"Guys." Called Dojo, "I want you to meet someone."


	10. They don't come better than this

**Chapter 10.**

**They don't come better than this.**

(N/A this is a pretty plain plot but it'll get better I promise and buckubear I don't think Cheyenne would be pleased to hear that but thanks for pointing out my mistake I'll make her less boring. By the way you'll like ? She's not what she seems.)

A girl jumped off Dojo's back and landed elegantly on the concrete.

The wind flowed through her hair as if a mystical type of energy was doing it she looked up at Clay with the most beautiful blue eye's there possibly could be.

The girl's blond hair was so angelic it was as if she was an angel fallen down from the sky. She looked so agile. She was wearing a long blue skirt that flapped in the wind and a lovely white crop-top. The girl had a beautiful pink and white daisy in her hair.

All the boys stunned by her magnificent appearance collapsed to the floor.

"I just got this girl from Newport in Wales, Britain that's all I know she wouldn't tell me anything else actually she didn't tell me that her mother told me that. She was adopted like you Omi."

(N/A she's not really adopted in real life, only in the story just wanted you to know that.)

Omi sighed, but Clay was love struck he stared into her deep blue ocean eyes he dreamed running through a field with her, she was his true love. Her lovely lips glowed at him as she smiled.

"She, she's beautiful."

The girl smiled and held out her hand to Clay.

"My name is Miriam."

"That girl looks like that girl you told us about in your dream."

"That's because she is."

He placed his hand in Miriam's.

The beautiful girl pulled him up and they both in-braced in the best moments of their lives as they kissed passionately.

Dojo sighed. "Well that was an unexpected response."

Everyone watched as the two lovers made contact.

After a while they pulled their lips away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You must be Clay."

Soon Miriam was settled in her own room next to Clay's.

Kimiko and Cheyenne had made up for now but were still mortal enemies as they called it.

Kimiko and Riamundo were playing chess.

"Well this is boring." Kimiko sighed.

"Well it wasn't my fault that old Master Thung said this would calm you down."

"Yeah well it wasn't my stupid fault it was your stupid girlfriends fault."

"OH SUTUP just because you're jealous."

"I AM SO NOT JELOUS OF THAT DOLL!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Riamundo stood up and hit the remaining pieces on the floor. "YOU CAN PLAY ON YOUR OWN!"

Riamundo stomped out of the room.

"WAIT! I'm…sorry."

Kimiko sat down again and cried into her arms.

"I'm all alone…" she sobbed. "I have no friends, proper friends. Riamundo will go and tell Clay and Omi so they won't be my friends, then there's Miriam who I don't even know yet. I'm alone!"

Little did Kimiko know someone was listening?

Jack stood by the doorway he could hear Kimiko crying.

Kimiko stopped crying. "But then I've got…Jack. I think Jacks my friend, he has to be." Kimiko started to cry again.

Jack shook his head lightly and then disappeared into the next room.


	11. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Chapter 11.**

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall.**

(N/A sorry this is quite a long chapter but it's really good bare with me thanks for the reviews keep them coming, roll them in I like o feel proud. If anyone is interested there is also my first fic I done called 'Is his wrong or right'. If you want look at it. It's short but funny, but of course it isn't a good as this one.)

An hour had passed and Kimiko had cried herself to sleep on the chessboard.

Everyone was outside playing football including Cheyenne who loved the sport.

But there was one person left in the temple.

Kimiko was snoring, loudly.

Suddenly everything became dead quiet.

"Raimundo over here!"

Jack jumped up and down. Surprisingly Jack was brilliant at all sports. This included football.

"Passing to Jack." Raimundo called as he kicked the ball sideways.

Clay came charging towards Jack.

"ARRRRRRR!" Jack screamed n his girlie voice as Clay tackled him.

Jack fell to the ground with a mouth full of dirt.

"Why did I have to play for Brazil, why not France?"

"Because France are rubbish!" Raimundo commented.

"No there not."

"Why do you support them, don't you like Japan?"

"No I wasn't born…oh don't worry."

"I'm not worrying just curious."

"Come on you guys stop chatting up, you're going to lose against England. Muhahaha."

Cheyenne was dribbling the ball (N/A don't know if that's the right word sorry if it isn't.) towards the goal.

"Oh NO!"

Omi ran up to Cheyenne.

"Ha, Ha!"

Omi hit her off course.

"FOUL!" Clay cried.

"What that was no foul that was perfect. Well done Omi."

While Omi, Clay and Raimundo were having their spat Cheyenne walked towards Jack who was now drinking some bottled water.

"Jack?" Cheyenne sat down next to him on the bench. "You haven't seen Miriam have you, she was supposed to be playing on our team."

"No sorry."

"Oh okay."

The game was about to start again when suddenly an ear splitting cry for help filled the temple grounds.

"What in tarnations was that!"

They all stopped what they were doing and ran towards the temple.

"Right okay, I think we should split up we can all handle evil on our own. Clay you check out the basement, Cheyenne you check the bedrooms."

"Right!"

"Jack you check the study, Omi check the kitchen and I'll check the dining room."

"Okay," shouted Omi. "Let's split!"

From then on the friends were on there own and nether one of them new what evil could be lurking in the temple.

----Kitchen----

Omi was the first to reach his destination.

"Um I can not see anything in here."

Omi searched high and low.

"Oh no." Omi cried. "I can not reach the shelves right at the top, the evil must have hid themselves there. They knew my disadvantage."

----Bedrooms----

Meanwhile Cheyenne was looking inside all the bedrooms, even the ones she wasn't meant to.

"Okay here comes the hard part."

Cheyenne pulled back the curtains to Jack's room.

Cheyenne tried to scream but did not because she knew it would cause trouble.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

There lying on Jack's bed were…

"Jack should really wash his undies."

She cringed as the smell drifted towards her.

"I'm pretty sure that's just not the undies I'm smelling maybe he suffocated a rat in there."

Cheyenne slowly closed the curtains.

----Dining Room----

"Hello." Raimundo looked under the table, "Well that was easy my kind of job."

----Hall----

Omi and Cheyenne were already in the hall waiting for the others.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late."

Raimundo came rushing round the corner.

"So all the rooms clean so far?"

"Yes my room was very clean."

"Well your room was clean, my room was clean, Omi room was clean, Kimiko's room was clean, Clay's room was clean and Miriam's but Jack's was not clean."

"Why is there a clue or body in there?"

"Oh no it was just unclean."

"Right whatever, where's Clay and Jack?"

"Still looking I expect."

"Oh yeah any of you see Mim?"

"No."

"No."

"Okay that's weird, we'll wait here for a while but if they don't show up then we'll look for them."

----Study----

Jack slid through the arch to the room cautiously.

"Is anyone here…urh?"

Jack walked around the table that stood in front of him.

There were pieces off a chessboard everywhere and the board itself had been thrown onto the floor.

Jack heard a noise and looked up. It was coming from behind a potted plant.

Jack walked over slowly to the plant he could just make out the colour pink it had to be Kimiko.

"Kimiko?"

Jack took to small steps forward. Kimiko heard him coming and started to shake even more, so much that the plant feel over.

!SMASH!

"Kimiko it's only me Jack."

Jack reached out his hand.

Kimiko looked at it and then moved away from it.

Jack confused raised his eyebrow.

"Please don't kill me." Kimiko whispered.

Jack stepped back horrified by what she had said.

He turned around to leave but caught a glance of himself in the mirror.

In the mirror stood a boy who looked just like him.

The boy had blonde hair in the same style as Jack and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a red and blue robe. He looked the same age as Jack.

Jack quickly turned around to see the boy but no one stood there.

He turned back to the mirror in dismay, where he should have been there was a blank space and the boy stood behind him.

He watched as a cold smile crept across the boy's face. He raised his hands.

Jack was too scared to move.

"_Come on!"_ Jack thought, _"Don't fail me now, move."_

He watched as the boy punched through the air.

Suddenly Jack felt a huge force hit the back of his neck.

He collapsed on the floor knocked out cold and he could just hear the shatter of the mirror as the many pieces of glass fell.


End file.
